lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Cherry (comics)
Cherry is the name of an adult comic book with a protagonist of the same name, written and drawn by Larry Welz. History First published in 1982, the comic series was originally called Cherry Poptart, but was changed to simply Cherry as of 1986 and through every following issue. This was done in order to avoid a lawsuit from Kellogg's over the Pop-Tarts trademark. The publisher of the comic is Last Gasp and later Cherry Comics. Though the comic is largely known as an erotic or pornographic book, it does garner critical merit for occasional political commentary. The Cherry character has also appeared in several free speech/censorship awareness campaigns. Welz draws the comic in a simple style reminiscent of the Archie comic book series, though he does experiment with different drawing styles, including a 3D edition. Characters Family *'Cherry Poptart' - The main character is a young woman who is described by the comic's publishers as "blonde, cute, sexy, fun, friendly & smart." Her character is bisexual and eternally horny, as are most females who appear in the comic. *'Pepper Poptart' - Cherry's mother. A divorced MILF who still looks young. She often engages in threesomes with Cherry and a boyfriend. In one episode, the boyfriend passed out drunk, and she and Cherry just had sex with each other. An early episode shows her having sex with the pool boy,Cherry Poptart #2 "Pool Cule" and at a teen party she has sex with one of Cherry's boyfriends and participates in a gang bang with teenage boys.Cherry Poptart #2 "Le's Party!" Another episode was a flashback to the sexual adventures of Pepper's own youth. *'Cinnamon Poptart' - Cherry's little sister. She appeared mainly in one single-page mini-story, in which she was indignant about not being allowed to perform any sex acts in the comic, due to being underage.Cherry Poptart #2 Boyfriends *'Johnny Fuckerfaster' - Cherry's best male friend. *'Ronnie' - A boy with a "tuff" car who she gave oral sex to so she could drive the car.Cherry Poptart #1 "Hot Rod Boogie" *'Joey' - A boy who helps her with her homework and a sexual partner.Cherry Poptart #2 "Good Ol' Mom" *'Steve' - Cherry's "boyfriend". Girlfriends *'Ellie Dee' - Cherry's best girlfriend, a lover of computers and gadgets (her name is a play on LED). Ellie especially loves to interface to computers sexually. In issue #8 Ellie is prominently featured in a Dorothy/Oz parody called "Ellie Dee in the Land of Woz". *'Patty Melt' - Another of Cherry's girlfriends, she is a little larger and has freckles. She is even hornier than Cherry, but just a little. In one episode, she is possessed by a demon, and the exorcism consists of a lesbian orgy with Cherry, Ellie, and Lola. In an early episode she and Cherry and one boyfriend started a threesome. *'Lola Palooza' - Another of Cherry's girlfriends. She is rich, and her character is "stuck up" and is into bondage and domination. Others *'Captain Eeyow' - parody of Captain Eo, the Michael Jackson SF character, found in the 3D issue. In the Eeyow episode, Cherry pulls off his pants to find no genitalia of either gender. *'Steve Tyler' - Cherry's favorite rock star. *'Mr. Feeney' - A teacher Cherry had sex with.Cherry PopTart #1 "'S Cool Daze" Issues References External links * Cherry Publishing official website * Last Gasp comics *Larry Welz at Lambiek.net Category:Fictional characters in comics Category:Underground comix Category:LGBT characters in comics Category:Erotic comics